


胜者为王

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 双洁自行离开, 无法独立阅读
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: 《野茫茫》后续本来打算叫“天苍苍”，还是改了
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	胜者为王

01.

王俊凯风尘仆仆地出差回来打开门时，怎么也没想到家里是这样的一番景象。

——简单可称之为：黑，冷，空。

本该在客厅乖乖等着他的小漂亮又不见了，明明昨天还信誓旦旦地回消息说会在家里洗白白等他。

大摄影师深吸了一口气，丢下行李又冲出了门。

他知道该去哪儿找那个不听话的小鬼。

02.

拐走易烊千玺一事进展的出奇顺利。

他的直系亲属都不在了，剩下的都是远亲，照顾羊群的还是三姥爷家的二表舅，几乎不费什么功夫就说服了他们，让小孩跟他回来。反正小孩也到了十八岁徘徊期，也是要出去见世面的，至于和谁一起都不是问题。

王俊凯改签了机票，将返回时间定在了下一趟航班来时，预留了充足的时间给易烊千玺处理事情。

阿米尔少年兴高采烈地处理了自己的毡帐，以十几头羊为代价，恋恋不舍地把两匹马送到二表舅那暂存。

“没准以后还能跟小白小黑一起去赛马呢。”

——小白小黑是两匹马的名字。白的叫小黑，黑的叫小白。奇奇怪怪。

王俊凯欲言又止。他觉得阿米尔少年回归故乡的可能性微乎其微，至少不会再回去放牧。不过既然对方想留着那两匹马，那就留着。

他悄悄嘱托易烊千玺的舅舅——或者该说，诺布的舅舅——易烊千玺的母系亲戚们很不喜欢他的汉名，好好照顾这两匹马，要是有什么缺钱的地方尽管给他打电话。

走出亲戚家后，王俊凯才有机会问道：“他们好像很不喜欢你的汉名。”

“嗯。”易烊千玺轻描淡写地说道，“我的阿爸是汉人……”

王俊凯不解：难道是混血儿就该遭受歧视吗？

少年继续说道：“……他是阿妈徘徊期时候认识的，阿妈怀着我回到了故乡，没再婚，独自一人拉扯我。这事儿被挺多人诟病。好在还有个更出格的舅舅在，阿妈没多受责备。”

王俊凯：“……”他这素未谋面的丈母娘和桑格果然是亲兄妹，也是个离经叛道的狂野少女。

“那桑格和你妈妈……”

“他们谁也瞧不上谁。”易烊千玺苦恼地说道，“舅舅也觉得阿妈做的事很出格。”

“嗯？”王俊凯现在满头都是问号，心想：三两句话就哄得小孩跟他走，果然外甥像舅儿子像妈，敢情易烊千玺是深得二位敢闯敢拼的性格真传。

他意味深长地看了易烊千玺一眼，直把小孩盯得发毛。

“干嘛呀？”易烊千玺奇怪地看着他。

“没什么。”王俊凯感叹地摸了摸小朋友的头发，“你呀，真是天真无邪。”

“先生，你又笑话我！”

第一次离开家乡的易烊千玺表现得如同第一次回到族群的幼狮那般兴奋又小心。于他而言目之所及皆是全新，略有耳闻却见所未见。

他满心欢喜地期待王俊凯像个导游一样带自己游遍流光溢彩的文明世界，结果王俊凯第一件事就是给他报了个网络教学班，天天盯着他网课学习，催他写作业比老师催的还紧。

易烊千玺：“……”这和说好的不一样啊！

“看什么？”王俊凯就捧着热茶坐在他边上修图，见易烊千玺哀怨地看了自己一眼，挑了挑眉毛做了个口型，“好好上课。”

小阿米尔人委屈的要命，他要是知道是这副样子，才不会如此痛痛快快地跟着王俊凯走。

“你要在这里顺利生活，就必须拥有一定的知识技能。桑格当年也吃了很多苦。”

阿米尔人一般读完初中就会终止学业，易烊千玺则在母亲和桑格的坚持下读完了高中。但苍梧地区的教育水平与外界仍旧存在巨大差异。

王俊凯不止一次地跟他语重心长地解释，奈何小孩玩心重，根本不听，无奈最后都是采取强硬手段。

“哼，我还可以去驯马。赛马场肯定能找到工作。”

“你说小黑和小白？”王俊凯挑了挑眉毛，“说说呗，它俩在村里赛马比赛能拿第几？”

小黑、小白耐力虽好，可爆发力差，站着不动的时候还外八。平时就知道埋头猛吃，要不就是原地躺下打滚。好好的骏马被易烊千玺养得跟猫儿似的。

身为主人易烊千玺心里也知道两匹马几斤几两，一时语塞，随即小声道：“我打水漂是第一呢。”

“也不是不行。在小区开班教学，教小朋友打水漂。现在小孩儿零用钱多，你一个人收3块，一天教3小时，也能有几十块的收入了。”王俊凯一本正经地分析道。

“你嫌弃我了呗？”少年没精打采地练着字，凶巴巴地怼了一句。

那会儿他的汉语已经讲得很好，还去考了个普通话二级资格证。到底是成天和楼下卖包子、煎饼果子的大婶搭讪，偶尔还和小区下棋溜孩子的老头聊两句，一个好的语言环境的确至关重要。

“我哪儿嫌弃你了？”王俊凯发现自己越来越会哄孩子了，耐着性子顺着羊毛捋，偏偏这小羊在外乖巧温顺，对着他却“凶”得很，爱撒娇又娇气的矫情本性暴露无遗。难怪那两匹马也爱撒娇，原来是宠随主人。

“你嫌我没文化，学历低。”小孩儿气鼓鼓地嚷嚷道，“你要是嫌我，就直接说。我才不会赖在你这儿不走，赶明儿我就买票走人。”

嚯，还会儿化音了。

他好气又好笑地抱住易烊千玺逗道：“我这不都是为了你好？还有，你哪儿来的钱买机票？背着我藏小金库？”他给了易烊千玺一张副卡随便刷，网购、逛街吃饭和日常开销都是那张卡，这个月的额度已经用的差不多了，绝对不够买飞回苍梧的机票。

“站票不可以嘛！我自己攒的！”少年一听自己被“污蔑”，嚷嚷地更厉害了，“我们阿米尔人从小就会为了徘徊期准备攒钱，这是合法财产！”

“行，合法财产。”王俊凯知道话题进行不下去了，淡定地按下笔记本电脑屏幕，随即将男孩打横抱起往卧室走去。

“你干嘛呀！”易烊千玺作势就要挣扎。

“吃我的住我的，该卖身还债了。”王俊凯有理有据地说道，“你也是我的合法‘财产’。我享受合法权利，有问题？”

“你……大坏蛋！”

第二天，受到“惩戒”的阿米尔男孩可怜巴巴地扶着腰坐在书房里练字，噘着嘴在草稿纸上把王俊凯的名字写了一百遍，每写一遍就偷骂一句“大坏蛋”。

王俊凯就抱着手臂倚在门框边上盯着他瞧，直到小孩后知后觉地发现他的存在并慌里慌张地把纸收起，再走上前去狠狠地亲他一下。

03.

——纯真质朴的日子一去不复返。

王俊凯无限感慨地推开酒吧的门，如是想到。

易烊千玺聪明，准备了一年就自考上一所还不错的大学——当然也有赖于少数民族降分录取的关系。因为年纪小，还结识了不少走普通高考入学的同龄友人，成天厮混在一块。幸好离家不远可以走读，否则王俊凯甚至以为他连家都不要了。

之后发生的事就如宇宙大爆炸般一发不可收拾。加入街舞社、吉他社……易烊千玺好像要把阿米尔生活未曾享受的一切都尽兴般，一口气加入了十来个社团，同时参与了多个活动，每天回家都能看到他抱着手机回复社团消息。

自诩理智成年人的王俊凯不可能不吃醋，但他一直隐忍着没有发作。

——该怎么表现？和一群乳臭未干的小鬼头争宠吗？太掉价。再说了，王俊凯自己也觉得自己不对劲。

过去的他可从来不担心伴侣会离开自己。然而自从易烊千玺上大学后，这种患得患失的惶恐感却愈演愈烈。他确切地知道小孩不会再回阿米尔人聚居区了，可却对“易烊千玺不会离自己而去”一事失了绝对的自信。

这种不自信体现在方方面面。以往出差十天半个月是常有的事，有时甚至一年半载都不一定回得了家，然而现在出门三天他就想快快料理完事情走人。

他宽慰自己或许是处在热恋期，等荷尔蒙作用减退后就会好些。一晃快两年过去了，情况非但没有好转，反倒加剧了几分。两年前的他若是见到如今自己这般瞻前顾后千叮咛万嘱咐的老妈子模样，一定会笑出声。

王俊凯自嘲一笑，于攒动的人群中发现那搓翘起的小啾啾时，思绪又陷入一阵恍惚。

阿米尔男孩进入大学前十分听话地遵守校规剪去了妹妹头，换上一头干净利落的短发，对此他深表遗憾。但这还没完，接踵而至的是各种挑染、各种烫卷，仿佛少年要将未尝试过的事物统统都试一遍。

好在一年后那奇奇怪怪的发型总算定了下来，留的半长不短，需要时就撩起刘海，再扎一个小啾啾。原本戴着耳坠的左耳上又多了几个耳洞，分排在耳廓边缘。很多次王俊凯亲他的耳朵，都能吻到好几枚黑色的耳钉。

易烊千玺生得漂亮，眼神既凶且亮，能轻松驾驭任何发型和装扮。出身阿米尔少数民族的野性和受苍天、雪山与草原哺育的神性混合在一起，又欲又冷淡，叫人见之难忘，只想把他蹂躏成碎。

“易烊千玺！”王俊凯站在小桌不远处喊道。

正和朋友碰杯的易烊千玺条件反射般回过头，认出他后情不自禁地露出了微笑，颇为孩子气地招了招手，生怕对方看不到他：“王俊凯！”

小孩曾在很长的一段时间里执着地喊他“先生”。无论王俊凯费了多少功夫让他直呼其名即可，他还是不依不饶。

“可以不用喊我先生，直接叫我名字就行。”

“啊，有点怪怪的。”淳朴的阿米尔男孩有些为难。

王俊凯只好说道：“你知道我们这儿，先生是什么意思吗？”

“什么意思呀？”易烊千玺大大的眼里充满了大大的疑惑。

“是老公的意思。”王俊凯忍笑道，“你要是乐意让别人知道你有老公，就这么喊。”

易烊千玺的双颊瞬间涨红。小孩还是脸皮薄，三言两语就被调戏了：“先生！”

自那之后，易烊千玺就不太在外人面前喊他先生了，都是直呼其名。不过私下场合，特别是在床上的时候，王俊凯往往变着花样让对方叫自己“先生”……

他清了清喉咙，干脆利落地把自己从旖旎的想入非非中拉了回来，走过去按住易烊千玺的肩膀说道：“回去吧。”

平淡从容的语气听不出任何喜怒情绪，可王俊凯却知道自己已经气得肺都要炸了。

尽管来前做好了心理准备，只宣誓主权不做其他警告，毕竟阿米尔男孩也得有自己的社交空间，以便更好更融洽地加入集体。但瞧瞧围在小朋友身边的那些人的眼神，一个两个都不是善茬。要是再晚来一会儿，非得把小孩生吞活剥了！

“石头剪刀布。”易烊千玺讨价还价，甚为稚气地说道，“三局两胜，赢了我就跟你回去。”

“出招吧。”王俊凯太熟悉这小子的套路了，每次来找他都是这无赖一招，连出招顺序都不变：第一次出布，第二次是石头，第三次则出剪刀，他轻轻松松就胜了两局，径直把人扶了起来。

“你是千玺什么人啊？”有人仗着醉酒胆大地站起试图阻拦，口吻不善地问道。

王俊凯不由冷笑，不过还未等他开口，易烊千玺已经抢先一步亮明了他的身份。

“我家先生。”

“千玺，你知道先生是什么意思吧？”某一同学小心地问道。

“知道啊。老公的意思嘛。”少年淡定地回答道。

此话一出，全场哗然。

原以为石头剪刀布已经够离谱的了，没想到更离谱的还在后头。他们第一回和易烊千玺喝酒，之前隐约听别的社团说起易烊千玺家里人会到酒吧里来抓他，但都以为是哥哥之类，没想到……

大摄影师听罢不由扬起了嘴角，连日奔波的疲惫和方才见到易烊千玺被觊觎的气恼顿时荡然无存，搂人的姿态也愈发亲昵。

“你们都是千玺的同学吧？”

“啊，对，我们都是街舞社的。”其中一名反应快的同学干巴巴地回答道。

“我家小孩儿劳烦各位照顾了。”王俊凯把喝得脚底踉跄的少年扶了起来，“这桌我请了。我先带千玺回去，你们随意。”

这一桌少说也要小几千，还问家里讨生活费的大学生谁都不敢自告奋勇地提出埋单，必是AA制。他都不必回头看便知几个跃跃欲试的家伙脸色都变了。

可这就是成年人的底气。在觊觎自家小孩之前，也得先掂量一下开房都要AA、买套只拣最便宜的自己配不配。

王俊凯恨恨地捏了捏易烊千玺微醺发红的脸蛋。

——不过这钱得从小孩的零用钱里扣，谁让他不在家里乖乖等自己反倒和一群小兔崽子喝酒。

自认非常成熟的即将三十岁的成年人王俊凯还是不可避免地做出了幼稚行径：记仇。

04.

易烊千玺回到家时眼皮都快睁不开了。

在厨房忙着冲醒酒汤的王俊凯心说就离谱。他累死累活跑回家，一口热茶热饭没喝上吃到，温香软玉没抱到，澡都没洗就跑去找人，还得负责给小孩醒酒。真是上辈子欠他的。

“醒醒，把解酒汤喝了。”

“唔嗯……”易烊千玺一巴掌拍到了他的脸上，含含糊糊，“别吵我，我要睡觉……”

“喝完再睡。”王俊凯连拖带拽地把人拉了起来，直接端到了嘴边上，就差口对口喂了。

少年愣是不配合，有意无意地左躲右闪，最终把王俊凯惹毛了。他把人放下后喝了一口汤，接着嘴对嘴灌进了小孩嘴里。

“咳咳、咳咳……”易烊千玺一时不察，险些被呛到，眯着泛红的泪眼可怜地望着他，颇为幽怨委屈，“你怎么那么粗鲁啊？”

——亲都不亲一下直接灌汤。

见他眼底的神志清明不似酒醉，王俊凯才恍悟过来自己被骗了。

阿米尔人个个酒量了得，少年喝完酒虽会上脸，但也不至于被几打啤酒灌醉。恐怕那桌没一个人能把他喝趴下。

“让你装。”他又拿过汤碗盯着易烊千玺把醒酒汤喝了个干净，随后拍了拍男孩的后背，“去洗澡，一身酒味，臭死了。”

易烊千玺轻笑了声，大摇大摆地赖在他身上一动不动。

“出息了啊你？”王俊凯掐着他的下巴危险地说道，“之前乖得跟羊一样，我说什么话都听的。”

“叛逆期到了，不想听羊倌的话了。”男孩抓下他的手捏了捏，赖皮地说道。

男人冷笑了声：“所以你才每次都要我到酒吧抓你回来。易烊千玺，你是不是想气死我好找其他小白脸跑路？”

“还是……你就想我来找你，把你从众目睽睽之下带走，嗯？”王俊凯凑到他耳边轻轻咬了口他的耳垂，“促狭的小混蛋。”

易烊千玺不置可否地抿了抿嘴角：“谁让你三天两头往外面跑，不知道的还以为你在外地养了个小情人，隔三差五就去私会。”

——平时跟个闷葫芦似的，怼他的时候嘴皮子倒是很溜。

王俊凯被逗乐了，夸张道：“养你一个就累得半死，哪儿有功夫再养一个？”

“这可说不准。”男孩拖长了尾音。

“我那是为了准备摄影展。”王俊凯无奈地说道，“和摄影展吃什么飞醋呢。”

易烊千玺低低笑着不说话了，搂住他的腰，并把脸埋进了王俊凯的肩膀。

“以后不许再和他们喝酒。”王俊凯重申道，为了引起重视特意加重了语气。毕竟过去耳提面命，易烊千玺照旧当耳旁风，“去哪儿玩都行，但绝对不准喝酒。”

“为什么啊？”

“我一眼就能看出来酒桌上有三四个想操你的男人。”他厌恶地脱口而出道。一想到刚才那些人的下流目光，王俊凯就气不打一处来。一只羊呆在一群如狼似虎的肉食动物中间还懵然不知，恼得他又捏了捏易烊千玺的脸颊解恨。

“你凭什么知道啊？”小孩不服气地问道。

“当然是……”王俊凯猛然打住。好家伙，这小子还学会给自己下套了。

易烊千玺一脸得逞地看着他：“说呀，你怎么看出来的？”

——怎么看出来的？总不能说自己以前也是个混迹于酒桌间喝得烂醉看上哪个漂亮小男孩就拐去上床的王八蛋吧？

王八蛋总是能轻而易举地认出另一个王八蛋。就像ABO文学里，Alpha能一眼认出讨人厌的同性。这叫同性互斥。

他苦思冥想如何说明，小孩儿却已然机敏地联想到了，假意生气地说道：“你以前是不是也这么和炮友搭上关系的？”

“emmm……”这该怎么解释呢？

易烊千玺勾着他的脖子问道：“先生，那你和他们做的时候会戴套么？”

“戴。”王俊凯不假思索地说道。哪怕喝得再醉他也会严格遵守的戴套润滑的基本步骤，清醒时更不必说，就连相处快一年的老情人也绝不例外。

“可你第一次骗我上床的时候就没戴，现在也不戴。”少年眨了眨眼。

王俊凯心想第一次那是你蓄意勾引我，再说了荒郊野岭我上哪儿买安全套？又不是特意来睡你的不可能随身携带。

这内心独白可不能让易烊千玺听到。否则小孩肯定借机发作个没完没了。

他暧昧地抚摸着男孩的面庞说道：“那你想让我戴么？”

易烊千玺没有说话，一个劲往他怀里钻傻乐个不停。男孩的手调皮地解开了他的皮带，顺着腹肌摸进了裤子里，捞起那沉睡的怪物慢慢撸了起来。

“跟你说话呢，戴还是不戴？”王俊凯面不改色，吐息依旧平稳，但手却报复性极强地探进了易烊千玺的后背，一路向下揉捏起浑圆的小屁股，非得听腼腆的小孩正面回答不可。

“不……戴……”易烊千玺支支吾吾了半天才呼吸急促地回了一句，随即便软哼着向他索吻。

小孩好像很喜欢接吻。他最爱男人慢条斯理地吻着他，下身不紧不慢地抽动，既是折磨又是浪漫。

比如现在，衣襟大敞，松垮的中裤被毫不留情地扔在了地上。他赤裸下身堪称轻浮地跨坐在王俊凯腿上，任由对方的手下流地把自己的臀肉掐成各种形状。

性趣来时两人随时随地都能来一发，所以家里触手可及的小抽屉里都备有润滑液和就摆着看看的避孕套。

王俊凯随意拿过一管，直接往臀缝处挤了一大坨，多余的粘液淌了一地。冰凉的润滑液刺激得少年打了个哆嗦，抱怨地盯着始作俑者道：“你今天好凶。”

“还不是因为你？”他咬着小孩的下巴说道，“以后还跟不跟他们去喝酒了，嗯？”

易烊千玺笑而不答，抬起小屁股顺从地把那根勃起的阴茎吞了下去。

“唔呜……”即使做了很多次，他一时半儿仍无法适应那根庞然大物的入侵，几乎是强行迫使自己吃了一半，然后扭着腰努力把阴茎吃的更深，继续撒娇要亲亲。

王俊凯被这放荡又娇憨的姿态激得又硬了几分，忍下抽插的冲动，尽力分散着易烊千玺的注意，暗戳戳抱着那柔韧性极佳的腰，把人又朝下摁了摁。

“易烊千玺，我怎么以前没发现你这么浪呢？”他低喘着问道。

“……才没有。”小孩极力反驳，可屁股却不自觉地扭得更厉害，把阴茎吞得更深。

“没有？”王俊凯拉开两人的距离，让严丝合缝的肌肤相亲间留了一道缝隙，好叫易烊千玺看着自己贪婪的穴吮入男人阴茎的模样。

少年的脸涨得通红，大颗大颗的汗珠从鬓角腿根滚落。他别过眼铁了心不去看，然而身体依旧在扭动，甚至愈来愈快，恨不得马上痛痛快快地榨出精来。

可惜体力始终是有限的，于性事上易烊千玺从来没占过上风，没多久便放缓了动作，欲求不满地哼唧道：“你怎么都不动啊？”

王俊凯调侃道：“我看你动的挺开心啊，是不是背着我在卧室里藏了小玩具了？”

什么小玩具啊！怎么可能买那种东西！

纯情的阿米尔少年就像熟透了的苹果，初尝情欲后源源不断地散发着烂熟甜腻的果香诱人前去采撷，却又永远高高挂于碰不到的枝头，哪怕枝丫垂落也不肯落入泥土。

他羞恼地啐了一口：“老不正经！”作势就要起身走人。

王俊凯哪儿会给他这个机会。易烊千玺堪堪起身就被拉了回来，死死钉在阴茎上动弹不得。

“老不正经？”他眯起眼，“你说谁老不正经？”

“就说你！老不正经！”小孩气呼呼地说道。

奔三倒计时的男人对年龄无感说出去也没人信，十一岁的年龄差一直都是王俊凯心中的结。

特别现在时常听说男人三十岁过后性欲会下降减退，而易烊千玺却正值阴茎和钻石一样硬的旺盛时期。若是满足不了他再出去带回一顶顶绿帽子，那王俊凯的面子还往哪儿搁。作为一个曾经的王八蛋，向来只有他绿别人的份，绝不允许旁人来绿他！

更别提“老”这个字是从珍爱的小孩儿嘴里说出来，不仅精准无误地踩中了他的痛点，杀伤力还要再乘以千倍。

——终究是错付了。

男人奇怪的雄性胜负欲在没有对手的情况下也能凭空造出个敌人。王俊凯越想越气、越想越伤心，对上易烊千玺就更加不手软。

少年还在纳闷王俊凯在沉思什么，身下便毫无征兆地猛然耸动了起来，插得他连声哀叫求饶。

“先、先生，慢点……”他哭哭唧唧地求道。而王俊凯听罢却是愈发热血沸腾。

早些时候挤入的润滑液早和体液混在一块，随着进出的动作咕叽咕叽地发出淫乱的水声，淅淅沥沥如漏尿般滴了一地。

少年始终保持着背对着王俊凯被抱住的姿势，分开的双腿一脚勉为其难地踩在沙发上，另一只则挂在了男人的胳膊上。这个体位让阴茎进得又深又急，时时刻刻碾磨过逐渐疯狂的敏感点。

“要射了、射了……”还不等王俊凯稍作抚慰，小孩便哆嗦着射了出来。

“乖。”他吻去小孩脸上未干的泪水，趁此机会大肆操干起来。粗大的阴茎反复抽插着因高潮痉挛不已的甬道，又把易烊千玺弄哭了。

“嗯嗯不要……太快了，先生……我才射……”少年抽抽噎噎地告饶，不断收紧的小穴预示着二轮高潮即将到来。就在易烊千玺小声尖叫着射了第二回后，王俊凯重重地顶到最深处，低喘着气把一波浓稠的精液灌进了小孩的饥渴难耐的屁股里。

胜负欲得到了片刻的满足，见男孩意乱情迷的混沌状态，奔三的老不正经彻底放下心来，勉强饶过了他，压着人回到了沙发上。

火烧火燎的性欲暂且平息，后面的性事就变得不那么急躁。

他一边亲着易烊千玺一边徐徐耸动，缓过劲来的漂亮男孩嘀嘀咕咕地骂着他，时不时发出介于满意与不满之间的娇哼。

如果说从前易烊千玺身上还带着令人不忍亵玩的圣洁与距离，那么现在更多的就是把他弄得乱七八糟的性感和欲望。

——该死的物欲世界，最后还是把他天真单纯的小漂亮毁了。

王俊凯无比感伤地叹了口气。

正在哼哼唧唧等待第三波性欲抬头的易烊千玺察觉到了他的异常，不满地问道：“怎么了，想起谁了？”

“除了你我还能想起谁？”王俊凯无可奈何地说道，“当然是过去的你。”

“想起以前的我做什么？”

“以前的你多纯真多好骗啊，可惜被这肮脏的物质金钱社会给毁了。”

易烊千玺抿了抿嘴地说道：“所以才会被你骗啊。”

“你不乐意？”

“哪能……不过你是喜欢以前的我，还是现在的我？”

左等右等没等来答案，身下的动作也停了。易烊千玺疑惑地看他，王俊凯却突然一顶，直把他顶得叫出了声。

“你干嘛突然来一下……”少年委委屈屈地说道。

“你不是问我喜欢以前的你还是现在的你吗？我在回答你啊。”王俊凯压低声音说道，“当然是现在的你。”

易烊千玺眨眨眼：“为什么？”

“耐操水又多。”他从小孩身体里退了出来，不容商量地把一脸懵逼的易烊千玺扛进了卧室，施以下一阶段的“惩罚”。

05.

前任找上门与现任撞上的狗血桥段，曾身为情场浪子的王俊凯也遇到过几次。幸运的是多数情况下他都不在场，成功避免了新欢旧爱见面分外眼红被殃及的情况。偶尔几次不幸打了个照面，也表现得异常冷漠——对两人皆是如此。

他觉得自己挺王八蛋的，为自己这样的混球争得不可开交实在不至于。

不过对象换成了易烊千玺，他的态度就来了个一百八十度的转变，千叮咛万嘱咐，唯恐小孩受到半点委屈：要是碰到什么奇奇怪怪的人上门，先给自己打电话，千万别开门。

对此，易烊千玺很是不满：“我都已经法定成年了！你别老把我当小孩子看行不行？”

“你一个人哪儿应付得来？”王俊凯随口说道，“好好，我去看场地了，你在家乖乖写作业。”

易烊千玺在心里翻白眼。奔三的男人果然啰嗦。

“……走您的吧。”少年把人推出了门。

他特意站在门口等了会儿，确定王俊凯不会杀个回马枪后，这才如释重负般甩掉拖鞋，挠着肚皮吊儿郎当地打开冰箱翻箱倒柜，拎出一大桶老酸奶和一干水果，自制了个酸奶杯，随后舒舒服服地摊在沙发上看起了电视。

男人不在家的时候，学习是不可能学习的，永远也不可能学习的。

不一会儿，酸奶杯吃完了。被勒令少吃垃圾食品的男孩喜滋滋地点了个外卖，无比期待地等外卖小哥送烤串上门。所以尽管外卖小哥没打来电话，但他听到门铃响时并未起疑，开门伸手动作一气呵成，手指差点戳人肚子上。

王俊凯为保护他而一早设置的门口监控完全沦为摆设。

但是来人两手空空，一瞧便知不是送来肥宅快乐的小哥。至少鲜有送外卖的小哥穿着长风衣拿着长柄伞还喷香水，面色凝重地出现在客人家门口。

——倒像是来寻仇的。易烊千玺默默地想到。

不过这仇家长得好看。染成深栗色的短发错落却不显凌乱，鬓角一束还特意别在了耳后，赫然露出一枚黑色的耳钉。充满审视意味的眼神借助金丝边框眼镜藏起了几分，却难掩深深的敌意。淡粉色的薄唇犀利地勾起，挤出了一朵无暇的酒窝。不知怎么的，有点眼熟。

易烊千玺恍然大悟，可不有点像自己吗？

“请问您找谁？”他问道。

当易烊千玺观察陌生人的同时，那人也在观察易烊千玺。顶着一头略显蓬乱的头发，挂着松松垮垮的T恤，穿着皱皱巴巴的中裤，还赤脚在地板上踩来踩去，简直就是在挑战王俊凯的洁癖底线。

“1314，您的外卖……”外卖小哥不适时宜地拎着外卖出现在旁，望着两人略显困惑，一时不知将外卖递给谁。

“谢谢啊。”易烊千玺开心地伸手接过装着烧烤的袋子。孜然和辣椒粉的刺激气味不可避免地钻进了陌生人的鼻子里，更令他嫌恶地皱了皱鼻子。

——竟然还吃这种味重的东西。

陌生人清了清喉咙，慢条斯理地说道：“我找王俊凯。”

“他不在。”易烊千玺就像爸妈不在家绝不让生人进屋查水电表的小兔子一样眨巴着眼睛，“得再过一会儿才回来呢。要不然您给他打个电话？”

男人暗地里咒骂要是自己打得通电话还至于上门堵人吗？那个王八蛋，一提分手就把所有联系方式拉黑删干净，片刻不耽误，一点复合余地都不留。

“没事，我进去等他。”说着便要推门而入。

易烊千玺拦住了他的动作，郑重其事地说道：“不行。”

“为什么不行？”男人几乎气笑了。

他先入为主地把易烊千玺当成了王俊凯的新情人，不免酸溜溜地想要不是当年他被家里押着出国，兴许如今陪在摄影师身边的还是他。更别提仔细打量过后觉得易烊千玺神似自己，没准王俊凯也对自己余情未了，所以找了个替身勉为其难地充作白月光。

于是，竭力拦门不让他进的少年就成了他蔑视的对象。

如此显而易见的挑衅态度，哪怕易烊千玺再傻也看明白了。这都是王八蛋叔叔当年乱惹的风流债，之一。

他倒没什么亮出正宫身份与前任大战三百回合的斗志和兴趣，更不会笨到打电话给王俊凯，毕竟点外卖都是偷偷摸摸，哪儿还会自找麻烦，一门心思只想着赶紧拆外卖吃烧烤销毁证据，否则等王俊凯回来了发现案发现场肯定又要说他。

“您要是没和他说好的话，不能让您进门。”

“我和他在这儿同居的时候你还不知道在哪儿呢！”对方破口大骂。

“应该在放羊。”易烊千玺歪了歪头谦虚地说道，“两年前发生的事，我知道的不多。”

“……”

“但是……”他话锋一转，“现在是我和王俊凯住在这里。如果您没有受到邀请，就不能让您进来。”

陌生人被惹毛了，心想你一个替身还敢拦身为正主的我，拼了吃奶的劲也要挤进门。可他的力气哪儿有阿米尔男孩大，易烊千玺稍稍使力便把他推了出去，毫不留情地关上了门。

易烊千玺吃着烤串心情大好，终于想起了监控，百无聊赖地借助监控与门外跳脚的人扯皮。

“我警告你！你别得意！不出半个月王俊凯就会把你甩了！”

易烊千玺心说他俩在一起都快两年了，王俊凯还一天到晚想着他，屁大点事都要三令五申呢。他觉得如果将来某一天必须要分手，也是他甩了王俊凯，因为对方太能唠叨。

“你以为他真的喜欢你吗？不过是喜欢你身上的新鲜劲！等劲儿过了，他就不会喜欢你了！”

彼此彼此。他也喜欢王俊凯身上的新鲜劲。

“你不过是我的替代品，蚊子血罢了！现在我回来了，你以为他还会再看你一眼吗？”男人不甘地说道。

津津有味吃烤串的易烊千玺咽下了最后一块肉，把竹签和泡沫盒装进了垃圾袋里，偷偷摸摸塞进厨房，企图神不知鬼不觉地蒙混过关。

他抹了把嘴，摁下了通讯钮：“什么是替代品？”

陌生人还以为易烊千玺故意装的，讥诮地解释道：“你没发现咱俩长得很像吗？当初我和王俊凯是和平分手的，现在我回国了，他立马就会跟你分手，看都不会再看你一眼！”

易烊千玺又问道：“你出国干什么？”

“念书。”

“读什么专业？”

“艺术策展。”陌生人的语气颇为得意，“我们是在一次进修时认识的。”

男孩点了点头，确实和王俊凯术业相关：“那你们在一起的时候，他会盯着你写作业吗？”

男人听完有点迷惑，这小子在问什么东西啊，不过嘴上还是老实回答：“不会。”

易烊千玺心里不平衡了，撅起嘴生气地想：那凭什么只盯着他写作业啊？果然还是嫌弃他学历低呗。

“那你们做爱的时候会戴套吗？”

“戴。”陌生人条件反射地作了答，彻底失去了耐心，恼羞成怒地咣咣砸起了门，“我说你问东问西的到底想干嘛！开门！”

问到关键信息的易烊千玺已经不想搭理他了，哼着小曲回到了沙发上，戴上耳机开始打PS5——《刺客信条·英灵殿》。他还要忙着征服英格兰。

不过在此之前，他还是听到了男人声嘶力竭的一句不甘：“那么多人都是输家，你凭什么觉得你会赢？”

王俊凯回到家时吓了一跳，门口竟蹲着个衣冠不整的生人。他第一反应是小偷来踩点的，打算趁他不在而小孩又在家时溜门撬锁，实行入室强奸，立刻语气冷厉地说道：“你是谁！在我家门口干什么？”

揣在兜里的手已经做好了拨打110的准备。

——妈蛋，没想到小偷界也有对易烊千玺图谋不轨的0存在。

男人听到熟悉的声音迅速抬头，见到王俊凯时快要热泪盈眶了：“王俊凯？”

王俊凯皱着眉头打量了好一会儿，就在对方无比期待着他喊出自己名字时，给了这个心力交瘁的陌生人最后一记重击：“你谁啊？”

“……”男人咬牙切齿，决定保留最后的尊严。临了经过王俊凯身边时不忘重重地撞了他一下，恶狠狠地骂道，“Go to hell you son of bitch!”

紧接着头也不回地扎进了电梯里。

王俊凯被骂得莫名其妙，直至换完鞋进门也没想起来那人究竟是谁。

“先生回来啦！”易烊千玺格外殷勤地拉着他去沙发上坐，刻意避免王俊凯步入厨房。

“今天怎么这么乖？作业写完了？”他照例轻抚男孩的脸，突然间脑中电光火石闪过，总算依稀记起门口那人好像是自己过去的某一任恋人，名字却委实想不起来了。当年说好一别两宽，怎么几年后反而找上门了？

王俊凯格外纳闷。和平分手也有这么大怨念？他不禁背后恶寒。该不会这家伙真的是上门找茬对付上了易烊千玺吧？

终归相处一场，王俊凯全然知晓对方的能耐。他担心小孩吃亏，急急忙忙地问道：“门口那人你知道吗？你给他开门了吗？”

男孩摇了摇头。还没等他松口气，易烊千玺又说道：“但我和他说话了。”

王俊凯一口气卡在半途不上不下：“你和他说什么了？”

“哦，他说我是他的替代品。他是白月光，我是蚊子血？”少年复述道，“先生，白月光和蚊子血是什么意思啊？”

“……”王俊凯绞尽脑汁地回想了一下那人的脸。硬要说的话，与易烊千玺是有点神似，乍看像，仔细看却天差地别。

他有的执着、敏感、娇气和浪漫情怀，易烊千玺都有；而易烊千玺有的率真、有趣、纯良与宽悯神性，他则一样也无。

王俊凯不想刻薄地说低配与高配之差，只是这白月光和蚊子血的比喻太过可笑。

“不用管他。”他亲了亲易烊千玺额头和鼻子说道，“你就是我的白月光，我的月亮。”

易烊千玺“嗯”了声，又不耻下问道：“他还说了一句：‘那么多人都是输家，你凭什么觉得你会赢’，又是什么意思啊？”

王俊凯苦不堪言。往常写个作业都要推三阻四拖延的小朋友，偏偏今日起了打破砂锅问到底的执念。

“先生，你以前的那些爱人也是这样一个个比赛争取和你待在一起的权利的吗？”见他久久不答，小孩大胆地提出了自己的思考。

“嗯……算是吧。”王俊凯似是而非地应了，思虑再三又补充道，“不是每个人都是我的爱人。只有个别，极少数。”

“那刚刚那个人……在您的喜欢之列吗？”宽厚善良的男孩还是不忍用太尖酸的言语形容适才骂过他的人。

王俊凯叹了口气，终究不想在小孩儿面前把话说的太冷漠，毫不遮掩地诚实说道：“曾经在。”

他抱紧了易烊千玺：“甚至分手后的一段时间里，我仍喜欢他，对分手感到遗憾。不过后来这种感情就被时间冲淡了。认识你之前我就不喜欢他了。方才见面，连他的名字都想不起来。”

“我以后也会这样吗？”易烊千玺真诚发问，“和其他人比赛，要是输了，就会被先生遗忘。”

“不会。”王俊凯斩钉截铁地答道，“再也不会有人跟你比赛了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我不可能再喜欢上别人。就算有一时半刻鬼迷心窍，也不会比爱你更深。”

多数人穷极一生也攀援不上月亮。他已经有了一颗月亮，怎么可能弃之不顾而去追求其余转瞬即逝的萤星。

“那我在你这儿永远是胜者吗？”

王俊凯笑了笑：“你永远是赢家。”

“有区别？”阿米尔男孩着实弄不明白其中的弯弯绕绕。

王俊凯没有马上回答，只低头轻轻地吻他：“和他们比只能分胜负，可你和我比就能论输赢。”

“我什么时候跟你比过呀？”易烊千玺更加困惑了。

“在苍梧高原的时候。”

“打水漂吗？”思来想去只有那一种解释。

“对。”王俊凯说道，“你打水漂赢了我，从今往后只要是与我的对局，你一辈子都是赢家。”

“那赢家可不可以要点奖励？”

“你要什么奖励？”

“可不可以帮我写作业啊？马哲论文要三千字，烦都烦死了。”

“我还要找你算账呢。”王俊凯捏了捏他的鼻子，“又偷点外卖了，是不是？”

“你想吃酸奶吗我给你弄个酸奶杯。”易烊千玺麻利地从沙发上站起顾左右而言他。

“别逃！你这小坏蛋！”

06.

今年的冬天，都城下起了百年难遇的大雪。尽管自小曾于苍梧高原上不止一次地见证过比这浩大数倍的盛景，小孩依然兴致勃勃。满天飞雪将目之所及分割构筑成一个个小世界。雪霰过后，万里晴空一碧如洗，天宽地广，等待着人去填满空白的一切。

他们没有一起目睹苍梧高原的夏与冬，却手牵着手从一个冬天走向了另一个冬天。何其有幸。

这个冬天不止有晴空与雪，还有浪漫与爱情。

王俊凯的摄影展于新年第一天盛大开始。

摄影展上最后一张照片，据说是王俊凯的得意之作，特意放在了最显眼的C位。照片上是一个阿米尔男孩面朝镜头漾开梨涡的笑靥。苍梧高原日光充足，白昼亮得晃眼，男孩的笑容却丝毫不逊色，也同样夺目如曙。

王俊凯忘了自己是什么时候偷拍的。但当整理SD卡时，那张照片就静静地躺在那里，与星空草原混在一块，近乎融为一体。原来小阿米尔人早已神不知鬼不觉地渗透入了他的生命里，与他灵肉交缠、血脉相牵。

倘若当时做了错误的选择，这张照片就是他的断头台，宣告着他对自我的背叛，与本我的分崩离析。

所幸，他救赎了自己。

王俊凯思来想去，觉得从业数年来没有一张照片比得过这个，于是坚持要将这外人看来平平无奇的相片放入影展。不止选了最好的位置，还加入了参观册的第一页，确保参观者翻开册子第一眼便能看到这张照片。

照片名字很短，只有三个字。

我的光。

-FIN-

FAUST

2020/12/4

**Author's Note:**

> 一定会有人觉得“wjk喜欢过以前的情人”不合理，更觉得“以后也许会有鬼迷心窍的瞬间”就尼玛离谱。
> 
> 嗯？怎么还有双洁到了这里？
> 
> 但现实就是，人不可能永远只喜欢一个人。设定里的摄影师就是个有过很多情人的浪荡子。若是他说自己一个都没爱过都是玩玩，怎么能保证他对待小阿米尔人有所不同？
> 
> 至少在这样的人设下，没有爱过的、没有喜欢过的，完全是在撒谎，当情话听听就罢。
> 
> 懂得爱、懂得喜欢和怜惜，才会有真挚的所爱。有着未知的可能但始终忠诚于你，听起来靠谱许多。


End file.
